To Trust a Death Eater
by xtruthisintheeyesx
Summary: Frustrated with her relationship with Blaise Zambini, Maressa Howell decides to take the advice of her friend and seek a new companion but what happens when the friendly guy at the bar doesn't turn out to be who she thought he was?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is the new story that I mentioned previously in, _What lies in the Shadows_. This fic. is loosely based off of that one but a few things are different; first, Draco didn't kiss Mareesa, second Stephanie, Mareesa's friend, didn't help Malfoy to plot against Mareesa as she did in what lies in the shadows. Hopefully that helps and that you all enjoy this fic., now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.

To trust a Death Eater

"Blaise, I think we should stop now" my voice warned a bit breathlessly.

With an exasperated sigh Blaise untangled the intertwined limbs that were our bodies from each other. He had that look on his face that he usually did when I uttered those words or something close to them.

Having graduating three years prior, this had been going on for the past two years, Blaise and I continued on with whatever this was that we were doing and he became more persistent about taking our relationship to "the next level".

Though he was quite the persistent fellow, I wouldn't budge. My main reasoning was do to our relationship status. We had been together three years now and he could barely announce me as his girlfriend in public! Often referring to me as, 'my friend' or just Mareesa.

Throwing a flannel over my tank top I looked over at Blaise who was straightening the collar of his shirt, he looked at me and I could just see the question, 'when are we going to do _it?_' running through his head like wildfire. I just crossed my arms and changed topics.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked glancing at him again as he fastened on his coat.

"Yeah, I have a meeting in the morning so I'll call you after twelve, okay?" was his reply as he swooped down to kiss my forehead before walking out my bedroom and finishing his journey at the fireplace.

I sat there thinking, this wasn't the first time I might add, "Why do I stay with him without so much as a commitment?" Steph and I had had many a conversations on this topic and I was seriously considering her advice from the other day.

I had called complaining once again about Blaise and his allergy to commitment and her solution was; "Mareesa, I would say he isn't worth you're time and you should just move on but since you insist on staying with the git there's only one thing to do in order to get him to claim you so to speak".

"What is it?" I asked eagerly awaiting the solution to my problems.

I could practically hear the smirk in hear voice as she answered, "The answer is simple my dear, show him that you won't wait around forever and that there's a whole line of blokes waiting for a slip up on his part, in lame man's terms, get yourself a guy to make him jealous".

So here I was, a week later 8:30 on a Friday night rummaging through my wardrobe for a decent dress so I could go forward with my "hunt" tonight.

Half an hour later, I stood in the dim living room ready to step through the floo system but I needed to modify one last thing and the polyjuice potion in my right hand would fix that.

000

Scott Berns sat in the booth awaiting the moment when the curtain would raise and the show would begin. You see, he was in Knock turn alley, more specifically at a peepshow.

After inserting his credit card into the machine posted to the wall just minutes before, his interested brown eyes were prepared for another 10-15 minutes of entertainment before he was on his way.

'_There we are' _he thought as the red silk curtain lifted behind the double pane glass to reveal one of _Red Light Extravaganza's _famous performers, Bodacious Barbaraor her full title, bodaciou_s _Barbara with the bangin' body and thevoluptuous ta-tas. But that was beside the point.

Tonight she was dressed as a muggle cop swaying to and fro with a baton and customary hat, what he liked most was the fact that they used magic to change costumes every time the curtain would drop and it would transform the whole scene.

He watched on as the thumping music drove her to approach the glass, staying about 5-feet away as she made eye contact with him, all the while tapping the baton against her left hand in what was supposed to be an aggressive manner. Slowly she peeled off her sunglasses before blowing him a flirtatious kiss and proceeded with the show.

Before long she was working on peeling of the hat before the red light above the booth began blinking, signaling the end of the session and the red curtain appeared. Gathering his coat as he stood, he exited the establishment and proceeded down the alley to the apparition point for Diagon Alley.

000

Here I was at the Leaky Cauldron surveying the room with a keen eye for any suitable men that I felt would fit the bill for my task. Unfortunately, in the past 25 minutes I've been here, I've had two men, one with halitosis and the other with four missing front teeth attempt to chat me up and I was in deep dread that the night would go down the drain.

Staring into my Martini, I hung my head a bit as my fellow patrons chatted, laughed, and entered in and exited out of the pub and I thought maybe I should just leave.

"Hi yeah can I get a fire whiskey, thanks" came a voice from beside me.

I sat up and inconspicuously swirled my Martini as I watched the bartender first before following the freshly made beverage to its owner. Said owner sat at the stool next to her and she coyly examined him from the corner of her eye.

He was tall, she could tell even sitting down, his hair was a dark chestnut brown, brown eyes blinked beneath his brown hair, and rather long fair hands grasped his glass of fire whiskey.

Suddenly he turned and dang it he caught me staring at him!

I lowered my head slightly as I felt a hot blush beginning in my cheeks, this was so embarrassing.

"Hullo" that same voice said, startling me from my reverie, I turned and Mr. Brown eyes was smiling at me, "hello" I said back in greeting.

A crooked grin upturned part of his mouth, "how are you?" he asked kindly, I looked over at him, "fine and yourself?" he shrugged before taking a sip of his drink, "fine just relaxing from a heavy work week" he replied while exhaling a small breath.

'He's got a job, that's always a good start' I thought in my head at his reply.

"Oh, where do you work?" I asked curious now.

He turned more towards me, "a muggle place, Jacobson and Mosby, it's an investment firm, you?" "I work at Graham's Elixir's" at this he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name" I asked moving the conversation along, "Scott, Scott Berns and you?" "Mare...Mary, Mary Collins pleased to me you" I said shaking his hand.

000

"Come on in, would you like something to drink?" I asked walking into my living room with my new friend following behind.

"Maybe some water would be good" he answered slowly looking around, "nice place you have" he commented.

"Thanks and here's your water" I said before sitting down on the sofa, "please, sit down".

He sat on the armchair not too far away and I figured I might as well go for it now.

"So Scott" I started, "I wanted to know, hypothetically speaking of course, let's say I needed a favor and it involved you… shall I say posing as my boyfriend…"

"Sorry come again?" he said looking perplexed.

"Oh hang it all out, I went to the pub tonight to find a guy to help me make my boy…guy I'm dating jealous and I wanted to know if you could help me" I said rushed before I lost the nerve.

Scott stared for a minute or two, "that sounds…" and then the unexpected happened.

His eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the floor convulsing.

Immediately I jumped into action, I felt his artery for a pulse and it was rapid while his body continued to shake terribly, "Scott, Scott hold on!" I shouted as I ran into my room to grab one of the potion bottles from work in my closet.

Running like lightening I dropped to his side on the floor, opened his mouth, and coaxed the liquid into it, and forced him to swallow.

The shaking began to fade but something unexpected happened once again.

There, where Scott once lay was none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: There's chapter one for everybody, what Draco Malfoy in Mareesa's home? We'll just have to see about that. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you all for the support! I've gotten a fair amount of story and author alerts, as well as some nice reviews. I really appreciate it and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.

Ch.2

I didn't even identify the noise that pieced my ears as my own scream until I looked down and saw that Malfoy's mouth wasn't moving.

I should have seen the signs, I work for a potion master for Merlin's sake, he was showing the obvious signs of a polyjuice overdose.

In a snap decision of self-perseverance, I hopped up, gathered my wand from my pocket, and accioed his wand before turning mine back to his lying figure, "what are you doing in my house?" I spat my voice full of fear and fury.

Malfoy's eyes lazily slid open before slightly widening, he too stood up, "if you forget you invited me over Howell" he said in his famous condescending tone while fixing me with a glare.

The grip on my wand tightened, "listen you death eater scumbag, you've got two seconds to tell me why the hell you're taking copious amounts of polyjuice and why you're in my house!"

His glare became harder, "a bit hard a hearing tonight, are we?" I rolled my eyes and held the tip of the wand closer to his throat, he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "alright, no need to be hasty, I'll tell you what you want to know."

He moved over to the sofa, "by the way, aren't you a bit of a hypocrite, I mean you're questioning me when I should be asking you the same thing" he observed pointing out the fact that my own helping of polyjuice had worn off.

I avoided the question; "talk" was my command.

Leaning more comfortably into the sofa he started, "I take the polyjuice everyday because I'm in hiding" was his answer.

My brows furrowed, "mind elaborating?" I asked unable to decipher his answer.

With an exasperated breath he went on, "I'm in hiding from you-know-who, he still considers me part of the inner circle and as we speak, I'm supposed to be surveilling Potter for him" he finished the last part then looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean, you're on a mission but you're in hiding?" I asked now thoroughly confused.

At this he rolled his eyes as if any idiot would understand what he said, "I was sent on a mission to show my loyalty and worth I guess you could say, so for the past four months I've been sending back fabricated leads to the Dark Lord to buy me some time" he elaborated further.

"Do the death eaters know you're in hiding and disguising yourself?" I could feel my airway constricting uncomfortably at the thought that death eaters may be following him and in effect they would find this place and kill me.

He shook his head but answered anyway, "no, no one knows, not even my father."

I couldn't help it, that one thought kept running through my head even as he assured me that no one knew of his seclusion, 'What the hell am I doing with the Dark Lord's Right hand man in my house?'

Seemingly taking the message from my brain I stood, "you need to leave, you can't be here, I don't even want you here" I reasoned partly to myself.

He stood and while still looking into my eyes, "wait didn't you say that you needed someone to make dear old Blaise jealous?" he asked as if the notion had just returned to him.

I looked at him incredulously, "that was before I knew what and who you are, now I insist you leave before I send word to the Ministry of your appearance" I threatened.

That famous smirk returned, "I've get a better idea" he said slowly walking towards me, "let's make a deal, I'll help you make Blaisey jealous and in return you have to do me a favor" he propositioned.

Forced against the back of the sofa, I cleared my dry throat before asking, "Wh… what do you want in return? But I'm letting you know now, I refuse to do anything dirty" I argued.

He scowled before backing up, "Merlin please, as if I would want to touch you, I haven't thought of my retribution yet but I'll think of something" he smirked again in a cynical way, "so do we have a deal partner?" he asked sticking out a long pale hand.

I scowled at him, hesitating briefly; 'do I really want to enter into a deal with _him_?'

'I really don't have any other choice', the other part of me argued mentally before I begrudgedly connected my hand with his in a handshake.

At this his smirk developed into an evil little smile and I had a fleeting thought.

'Did I really just sign a deal with the devil?'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all here is chapter 3, its longer then chapter 2. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

'Where in the hell is Malfoy?' was all I could think as I continued to freeze my arse off on the corner of the busy street in Wizarding London.

I was still kicking myself for this "brilliant plan" that I devised for today; the idea was for Malfoy and I to walk past Blaise's office during his lunch break and do one of those, 'I just happened to run into you scenarios' but Malfoy was already half an hour late.

When he didn't show in the next five minutes I started on my trek back to the apparition point, ready to forget the whole thing when I bumped into someone on the street.

"Sorry sir" I said in passing continuing on my trek, not even bothering to look up when suddenly I felt a sharp jerk at my wrist.

Alarmed I turned around and looked up at the cause of the intrusion; tall, brown hair, and big brown eyes or better known as Scott Berns, aka Malfoy.

"What the hell Malfoy?" I scolded in an irritated tone whilst jerking my arm out of his firm grasp.

His already firm set glare hardened before he started berating me, "Listen Howell, I've been successfully keeping up this appearance for almost a year now so I'd appreciate it if you kept your fat mouth shut or in simpler terms DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME!" he finished as if talking to a five year old child.

A higher power must have been involved at that moment because I wanted to reach up and throttle his neck and choke him to death for the way he spoke to me but instead I took the mature way out, opting to give him a heated glare and continued down the street.

I didn't care if he followed, I really didn't expect him to, but surprising he did, following just behind, "where are you going, I thought we were supposed to follow through with this plan?" he nagged as I continued on.

I just ignored him and carried on but once again I was stopped by a hand jerking my arm, "will you stop and listen?" he urged giving me an enraged look but before I could utter a reply, someone else joined in.

"Mareesa?" I turned to the voice and was mildly surprised to see Blaise standing there on the sidewalk, a confused expression adorning his features.

"Blaise…how are you" I suddenly recovered with a smile fixed on my lips, 'well I guess it really did turn into a coincidence' I thought bitterly.

Blaise looked from me to Malfoy then me again, "I'm fine…I wasn't expecting to see you here and your…friend, I don't believe we've been introduced" he surmised facing Malfoy now.

Like the true phony and actor that he was, Malfoy elegantly straightened his posture and extended a pale hand, "Scott Berns nice to meet you, so you're the infamous Blaise huh?" he questioned while still grasping his hand.

Blaise's confused expression took on a calculating and offended gaze, "I guess you could say that, I'm Mareesa's boyfriend, have been for three years" Blaise boasted as if he dared Malfoy to dispute otherwise.

Pulling his hand away, Malfoy fixed him with a look, "is that so, interesting because Mareesa has only mentioned you a few times in passing but then again we don't always have time for talking" Malfoy prompted in a suggestive tone, accompanied by waggling eyebrows, whilst fixing an arm around my waist.

Through the exchange, my shock turned to mortification as I listened on to Malfoy's monologue of secret trysts to Blaise, fearing that the plan of making him jealous definitely had gone too far.

Looking at Blaise's expression, he certainly wasn't amused, "Interesting indeed, well I guess I'll leave you two to enjoy your rendezvous" he finished harshly before tightening his scarf and pounding the pavement in a huff.

000

"Malfoy what the hell was that?" I yelled as we settled in at the booth of the café just up the street from the ground zero zone that was the end of my relationship with Blaise.

Malfoy leaned back in the cushioned seat on the other side of the table while setting his lazy eyes on my infuriated expression, "oh quit being so huffy, trust me, all that was necessary in order to make Blaise jealous" he assured confidently as the waitress set his hot pastrami sandwich in front of him along with a flirtatious wink. 

"How would you know, who died and made you Dr. Phil?" I asked angrily ripping two sugar packs and emptying them into my hot cup of tea.

Malfoy in his finest table manners, settled a napkin in his lap, smeared a bit of Dijon mustard onto his sandwich, and took two clean bites before responding, "Dr. Who?" he asked skeptically at first, "anyway, listen I've known Blaise for years and if there's one thing I know how to do is push his buttons" he gloated as he continued at his sandwich.

Rapidly stirring my tea, I took a large gulp before fixing my gaze on Malfoy again, "you better hope you're right ferret".

000

Three Days Later

In the days since the little confrontation in Diagon alley, I hadn't heard from Blaise or Malfoy for that matter. Malfoy was a very odd character indeed; parting with him the other day was strange. I watched out the window as his left my small porch and as he made his way down the sidewalk he seemed to disintegrate into thin air.

"Good day Mr. Graham, I'll see you tomorrow" I shouted goodbye as I made my way out the store and into the approaching afternoon.

Mr. Graham with him stout figure and crooked glasses turned from his scroll momentarily into my direction, "oh is it 5 already, my how time flies, good afternoon Mareesa see you tomorrow" he rattled off half in salutation, half to himself as I stepped out onto the sidewalk.

This evening I was planning on diverting from my usual routine in order to check up on things if you will.

Aparting to the quiet suburb of one of the newer developments of Wizarding London, I made the trek along the side walk in excitement for my arrival at my destination, Blaise's home.

I had a fleeting thought as I continued on, about Malfoy's guarantee that his plan would work but considering that Blaise hasn't talked to me in three days, I had mixed feelings about the outcome of our little performance the other day.

Making it to the doorstep, I took a deep breath before knocking soundly on the door, waiting a few moments and not hearing any movement from the inside, I knocked again a bit louder and again nothing.

Against my better judgment, I looked around to make sure no one was watching before reaching up above the doorframe to grasp the spare key there, finding it I inserted it and unlocked the door.

Upon entering everything looked normal, same carpet, same grandfather clock in the hall, but one noticeable difference was how dark it was inside.

'It's only 5:20, why would it be so dark in here?' I thought as I slowly descended down the small walkway, that's when I discovered another difference in the usual demeanor of the house.

There was music emitting from what sounded like the living room as I continued through the hallway and it was the strangest thing, seeing as Blaise generally hated music and this wasn't your average kind.

This was heavy, the base reverberated through the floor boards, its smooth melody and the rhythm of notes were crafted harmoniously in a fashion to caress and seduce the ears and body of its listeners. This automatically sent up a red flag, why would a single guy who hated music be listening to something so full of…passion and alluring while sitting in pitch blackness by himself?

Almost to the source of the sound, I intended to find out what was going on and when I finally made it there, the sight before me shocked the sensual beat right out of me.

000

'I'd like to know who invented this…picture box thing or as the muggles called it, "television", it could be absolutely horrible at times' Draco thought as he sat in the kitchen/ living room of his cheap motel suite, with his feet kicked up on the crappy chipped coffee table as he analyzed the day's marathon of CSI.

He was lucky today that a half way decent show was on because 95% of the usual broadcast was filled with muggles selling weird objects promising sculpted abs or machines that turned apples into "delicious" liquid beverages.

Bored I made my way into the small kitchen nook, straggling around the cabinets and bare refrigerator looking for a morsel but there was nothing, not even a cracker. My bare stomach gargled in protest at the sight of the fridge holding only a dangerously old piece of cheese and milk that by now would be considered yogurt.

Disappointment and hunger finally got the best of me as I continued into the bathroom, where I found my newest batch of Polyjuice awaiting me. I really hated taking the stuff but it's either this or death I argued as I served myself before gulping down the full glass of the thick pea-green hued concoction.

Walking down a quiet street in Diagon alley with my chow mein from Mr. Foos, I had a sudden urge to check up on my little business partner. How, you ask, do I know where she was, two reasons, one I'm a Deatheater it's my job to find and track people and two I slipped a tracking device in the form of a pack of muggle gum into her purse the other day at lunch.

Stopping at the store front I went inside, the interior of the store was shady in the late afternoon and the strong aroma of wild herbs tickled my nose as I walked further in.

"Can I help ya young lad?" a groggy voice called out from behind the counter, turning I could see the old potions master squinting in my direction.

"Yes, do you have any knotgrass?" I figured I might as well do some shopping while I'm here.

He grunted before shuffling over to the shelf behind him, fiddled with a jar before he came over to where I was standing at the counter, bushel in hand.

"That be 20 galleons" came his gruff voice as he bundled the product in a sack while I retrieved the coins.

Handing it over, I looked around, "doesn't Maressa work here?" I asked confused as to why she wasn't there.

Now that got his interest, he looked up at me with slits for eyes, "what ya be needin' with that gal, boy?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Furrowing my own brows, "Sir, I assure you my intentions are good, we went to school together and she told me she worked her, I just wanted to say hello" I had to admit I was a bit scared of what the old bat would do if he felt that I was here to cause trouble.

Still fixing me with sharp eyes, "she left about a half hour ago, went ta that old boyfriend of her's house, the git" he explained followed by a great cough.

Nodding my head to him, I took my purchase and pocketed it before exiting with a thank you.

000

There was a faint red glow from the lamp and an eerie glow from the television but a blind person could make out the scene before me.

There was Blaise, reclined back with a half-naked Pansy situated in a very compromising position on the couch.

I couldn't even say anything at first, I felt like I was in an alternate universe, it couldn't be happening… but alas it was.

"Blaise what the hell is going on here?" I felt my mouth yell out as a slow burning rage build up within me.

Seemingly startling the couple, Blaise's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Pansy's eyes met mine.

"Mareesa" Blaise started as he pushed Pansy onto the coach, while he attempted to right his wrinkled polo shirt.

I felt sick, like I wanted to vomit over everything, accompanied by this tearing feeling in my chest like I couldn't breathe and I felt suffocated.

"It's not exactly what it looks like" he began as he started towards me, looking like the dog that peed on the rug.

"What exactly is it supposed to look like then Blaise?" I asked cynically trying not to hex his and the little vicar's faces off.

"Well to me, it looked like Pansy was mounting Blaise like a thoroughbred" a third voice supplied from behind me.

Simultaneously, Blaise and I turned around to be met with the smirking face of Scott Berns aka Malfoy.

Blaise's face formed into one not unlike Satan, "what the hell is _he_ doing in my house?" he practically growled seemingly ready to pounce.

"Oh shut it Blaise, don't you remember your best mate? It's me Draco" he said moving closer to the living area entrance.

Watching the exchange, Blaise's face took on a sickly grey hue before he masked it, "why are you…why do you look like that, why are you here?" he rushed out subconsciously looking out the window as if expecting an ambush.

"Tsk, tsk Blaise, calm yourself, I just came to find my little friend" he explained inclining his head in my direction.

Blaise looked at Malfoy for a long while before looking at me, "are you messing around with Malfoy?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

Before I could respond a now dressed Pansy came walking up, "Draco is that you, oh I missed you, did you miss me?" she said clutching to Malfoy's arm like a lifeline.

His face wrinkled, "Merlin no Pansy, get off of me!" he said lightly pushing Pansy towards Blaise, "there's your man".

"Maressa I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I was just upset and Pansy came with wine…and it just happened" he summarized.

I just seethed, eyeing him with a deathly glare as the room became uncomfortably quiet before I realized that now it was my time, to stand up and drop the dead weight of this so called 'relationship', "you know Blaise I thought maybe, just maybe, I loved you and I reasoned that that was why I stayed so long and put up with your crap but today it just confirmed what I already knew, you're a dirt bag and I deserve better so you can keep your whores and I'll live my life with a guy who appreciates me" I declared feeling that sinking feeling dissolve out of my chest.

Having this uplifting feeling of saying my piece, I was now ready to leave and with my head held high, I marched towards the door.

Unfortunately for the both of us, Blaise chose that moment to snatch my wrist, "listen you're not leaving, see that's your problem, you don't listen to me or respect me, I'm a man and I have needs and if you're not going to fulfill them then I'll find a girl who will" he spat tightening his grip on my wrist.

Any feelings of hurt vanished as I met his heated gaze before looking at the hand on my wrist, "I'll give you three seconds to let go" my voice warned in a icy tone.

'**Screw'** he started,

"one"

'**three' **

"two"

'**seconds' **

"three" I finished as we once again locked gazes, "crucio" I declared quietly.

Immediately Blaise fell onto the floor, clutching at his skull with clawed hands as he screamed bloody murder.

I let the torture continue until I was outside on the front step and with a final sigh I set about my way down the sidewalk.

"Hey Howell, wait up" Malfoy hollered from behind but I didn't even bother to turn around, already having my fill of drama today.

Eventually he caught up with me but didn't say anything for a while; just followed along side, coming to my usual apparition point a few blocks away I took a finale look at Malfoy before disappearing with a loud crack.

Stepping across the threshold, I threw my cardigan over the jumper rack before going into the living area to start the fireplace for the oncoming chilly night.

Half way through burning the pictures I had of Blaise, I heard tapping at the door, looking at the clock above the couch I saw that it was already 11:25 and the only question going through my head was, 'who could that be?'

Grabbing my wand off of the coffee table, I slowly advanced to the door, looking through the peephole proved to be pointless because all that was visible was darkness.

Bracing myself, I threw the door open with wand at the ready; a sharp gasp cut my air supply momentarily, there on my porch, stood a figure draped in dark robes and their face was covered by a long hood.

I wanted to scream, I just knew it was a deatheater attack but before I could shout out a curse, the figure suddenly released their hood and the tale tell signs of platinum hair emerged.

Another gasp emanated from my mouth, "Malfoy, what the hell, it's almost 11:30?"

"I figured out my payment of retribution" he said completely ignoring my question.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I need a place to stay".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone for author and story alerting as well as reading the story, now on with chapter 4.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" I asked irritated at being disturbed at this hour and please tell me he didn't just say he needs somewhere to stay?

He looked over his shoulder suspiciously, "I said that I needed somewhere to stay and I figured since you owe me one, I can stay here for a while" he said as if any idiot would understand.

"Oh no, that was one little favor so in my eyes we're even, I could have just as easily tipped off one of old Voldie's followers and have you taken away but I didn't so find yourself another person to terrorize, namely the holiday inn" I finished shutting the door in the process.

Seeming pissed that I shut the door in his face, he pushed his way through the entrance, "you listen here Howell you owe me and as much as I hate to admit it, I…need your help and if I'm forced out there on the streets, I'll die and my blood will be on your hands and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life" he said the last part slowly to emphasize his point.

We stared at each other at that point, each challenging the other to do something to back up their words, hopefully I conveyed enough malice to show my utter disdain for the deatheater scum that he was but in the back of my mind my cursed conscious was naming off a lengthy list of the repercussions and guaranteed guilty feelings that would be waiting for me if Malfoy _did _indeed get killed on the streets.

"Alright you pig headed prat, I'll consider letting you stay" I said pointing a finger up at him and as a triumphant smirk began creeping up the left side of his mouth as he took another step forward, inviting himself in.

I closed the door tighter, "but not tonight, I have work in the morning but I get off at 12 so come by around 1 so we can go over a few things" I said with a nod, "goodnight" I finished as I slammed that door in his arrogant face.

**000**

"Good afternoon Mr. Graham, I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I exited; only earning a grunt in response.

I was at a mild level of exhaustion the following morning as I left the shop during my trek home, Mr. Graham had me come in at 5 in the morning to start on the filing for our monthly inventory list and after last night with Malfoy, I was the definition of loveliness with slumped shoulders and tired puffy eyes.

Some sense of salvation came as my yard came into view, 'maybe I could get in a nap before he gets here' I thought excitedly as I rounded up to my porch and saw no signs of the nuisance.

Once inside, I changed into some comfy jeans and a black t-shirt and went for a lie down on the living room sofa but as soon as I laid my head down there was a secession of rapid knocks.

Cursing to myself I walked to the door, "so nice to see you today Mr. Malfoy" I said with fake cheeriness as a hooded brooding Malfoy entered into the hall leading to the neck of my personal haven.

"Well I'd offer you a spot of tea but we both know that isn't going to happen so just have a seat and we can get started" I said gesturing to the recliner placed diagonally from the sofa I had just previously occupied.

Before sitting, Malfoy unzipped what appeared to be an oversized muggle sweatshirt and surprisingly he looked like himself, not Scott Berns but I didn't say anything, just grabbed the needed stack of papers off the kitchen counter before settling on the sofa.

I watched him with curious eyes, taking in his appearance for the first time since he practically disappeared off the face of the earth three years ago.

Malfoy was…different, he was still rude and blond but the way he carried himself was different. He had grown taller into a man's stature and his pointed features had smoothed but hardened at the same time, the slightly dark circles around his eyes painted the face of a man twice his age, a man who had seen horrible things, which most would wish to never see nor hear.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I settled onto the sofa.

"Alright Malfoy, I went through the trouble of comprising a contract for you to sign in order to live here" I started looking up at him, "and if you choose not to sign, you can walk away right now" I added at the end holding up the two pages of documentation.

"Let me see what it says" he asked in a barely restrained voice as he held out his hand waiting for the papers, handing them over I watched as his hard grey eyes skimmed the page.

**000 **

I couldn't believe the wench; first I have to degrade myself by asking to stay with her like…some kind of commoner now she has the nerve to give me, Draco Malfoy a list of rules by the looks of it and a ridiculous one at that.

One reading, "_tenant of the M.H. household is prohibited from having female company in the home at any time, furthest parameter from outside is to the porch steps_" what was this, Gryffindor tower?

Another read, which I could tell she just loved to add in, said as follows: "_Last but not least, all occupants of M.H. household are to restrain from slurs or remarks about a person's blood, status, or birth ranking and such infractions will be handed at the digression of the property owner_".

I really wanted to take the contract, rip it up, and tell her exactly where she could put her rules but I'm a Malfoy and doing such things would be uncouth and there was that big deal with staying alive, so I signed.

Handing it back to her she smiled, seemingly pleased with herself at bending me to her will, "now we start with the second part of the process, the interview" she declared pulling out another stack of at least ten papers.

This was going to take a while.

**000**

"So besides being a heartless, soulless killer, what do you do to earn revenue Malfoy?" she implored as she poised her quill in one hand and held up her chin as she watched me with the other.

I scowled and as I did so I heard this faint scratching sound again that I'd heard a few other times during the interrogation and I was really starting to worry that she may have a rat infestation, "what's that noise?" I asked looking around me and searching the kitchen area since that seemed to be the general space from which it was coming from.

Raising a brow at me, she responded, "don't worry about it Malfoy" before continuing on.

"What I said the other night is true, I work a muggle investment firm, it's quite an easy thing too, just simple numbers" I said looking for dust in my nails as she scribbled on.

"Alright, my last bit isn't a question but a…warning if you will, I'm telling you now Malfoy there is to be no, I mean absolutely no deatheater business to be done in, around, right, left, center of this house or even the neighborhood" she emphasized seriously, "I worked very hard to keep the level of safety and comfort I have afforded myself and I don't need you messing that up, you understand?" she asked prompting me for a response.

I simply nodded before going on, "Well now that you're done, I have some questions of my own to ask" I said smirking and leaning into the back of the recliner.

She gave me a pensive look before shrugging, "ask away" she said leaning back comfortably herself on the sofa.

"First, when did you learn the unforgivables?" he asked curious as he remembered yesterday's scene at Blaise's.

She looked up at him bored, "Malfoy please, if you've forgotten, I'm a pureblood too, my gran taught those to me by the time I was 9" she explained as if any I was a dolt for asking.

"Point taken" I asked drumming my fingers as I thought about my next inquiry, "do you have rats?" I blurted out.

"What the…no, why don't you shut that trap of yours Malfoy and learn some manners" she huffed irritably as she crossed her arms in an offended expression.

Shocked at my own outburst I remained silent and tried to avoid further treading into territory that may get me kicked out when something caught my eye, "Howell, you do know that Blaise is outside right?" I asked tilting my head towards her.

Her eyes widened slightly, "What! No, how do you…act like we're embracing" she rushed before pulling me close to her on the sofa.

"What?" I asked trying to get her to unhand me.

"Just do it or I'll kick you out" she threatened as she put a hand on my arm and with an exasperated sigh; I placed one hand on her shoulder as she hugged me.

I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a bit awkward, I mean I hadn't had a hug since I was a lad and Malfoy's usually weren't the overly affectionate type but none the less, it seemed to work against Blaise.

The bloody sap was ducking in the bushes, trying to peak through the window at us, it was sad really, before he glared at our embracing forms and stomped across the yard.

"Alright he's gone" I announced letting go and feeling holy uncomfortable.

"Okay…thanks, I guess" she said before jumping up and into the kitchen.

She started riffling through various drawers and pulling out folded pieces of paper, they looked weirdly familiar, "what are those?" I asked as I stood to further inspect the articles.

She looked at me through the corner of her eye as she held onto a bright lime-green one, "take-away menus, what would you like Chinese or Mexican?" she asked shaking one of each type cuisine in both hands.

Stepping closer to the kitchen nook I got one foot into the doorway before I was tackled to the ground and I felt a sharp sting in my neck.

"Arrrrgh, what is that GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed feeling a weight on my chest that felt like it weighed a ton and for a fleeting moment, I was fearful that the rats had got me.

"Quite down Malfoy and open your eyes" she instructed sounding irritated at my cries for help.

I opened my eyes and they focused on a great pewter colored blob pinning me down by the base of my neck, I shifted to see if the monster would move but its grip only tightened.

"GET IT OFF!" I yelled again, getting worried at what would happen to my perfect neck if it scarred.

Slapping down the pamphlets, Howell came over to the grey monstrosity, "Okay Susie, he's good you can let go now" she soothed petting it behind its ears and with one final tug it let go.

I sat immobilized as I clutched my neck, "you named _it_?" I asked unbelieving as I stared up at her.

"Malfoy, Susie is not an _it_, she's a dog" she defended patting the thick coat of the large canine.

"I find that hard to believe, more like a wild beast" I tutted as I stood on wobbly feet.

"Come here" she commanded flittering about in the drawer again.

"Why?" I asked skeptically as I eyed her movements.

"So I can give you something for your neck" she answered coming over to my side of the kitchen before she stuck me with something sharp.

"Oww what was that?" I asked through another series of pain.

"It's a cortisone serum, it will kill any bacteria and prevent a chance of rabies" she said tossing the syringe into the trash bin before settling on a stool to mull over her pamphlets again.

"Well if it's any conciliation, I'd like Mexican" I put in before returning to the living room.

**000**

"Why are we doing this again?" Malfoy asked as we entered the checkout queue.

"As I said before, we cannot live off of take-away so we have to go grocery shopping for food" I responded for the third time since we entered the market.

Malfoy scowled as he adjusted his fedora and scarf, in an attempt to keep his pale skin and recognizable locks hidden from the other surrounding witches and wizards, "I still don't see why we have to do this, this is the work of servants and commoners, why aren't your elves doing this?" he asked as his frown deepened and an elderly witch behind us frowned.

I smiled apologetically at the elderly witch as we moved forward in line, "I don't have elves Malfoy, I can do things for myself, I don't need to abuse the gentle nature of those poor creatures to do my bidding" I said dismissively as I emptied my hand basket on the counter for the checker to scan.

Malfoy scowled again before whispering furiously in my ear, "watch the name" as I smiled friendly at the cashier, whose nametag read _Joe_.

"That will be 51 sickles Miss." He said shrinking the items into pocket sized sacks as I fished out the fee from my pocketbook.

Exchanging the coins for the groceries, Joe flashed an affable smile, "thank you for shopping at Wiz-a-mart have a lovely afternoon" he said in parting salutation with a small wink.

Taking my items and walking out, I didn't miss the disgusted look on Malfoy's face as he wallowed out the exit behind me.

**000**

We'd just come out of the fabric store in Diagon alley as Malfoy once again started wining, "are we almost done yet, someone might start to notice me if we're out here much longer" he scolded as we continued towards the apparition point at the end of the alley.

"Oh Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist and if you don't…oh crap" I said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What, what is it is it my aunt?" Malfoy practically screeched as he looked from left to right and ducked to the side of me.

I rolled my eyes to the heavens, "no Malfoy it's worse, it's my grandparents" I answered eyeing the familiar elderly couple exiting from a picture frame shop just up the street.

"Your grandparents, what are they doing here?" Malfoy asked as he squinted in there general direction, trying to see what they were up to.

"I don't know, it's Saturday so they're probably out shopping and taking a walk".

I stood there to think how to avoid running into them but there wasn't any other way around, besides going through Knockturn alley, which I definitely wasn't going through especially with the Dark lord's minion at my side.

"Alright Malfoy listen up, here's what we're going to do, we're going to keep walking and I want you to keep your head forward and turned down as we go by so they hopefully won't notice us, okay?" I instructed as I laid out the plan for him.

"Yeah whatever" he said brushing past me to start up the street, seemingly mad that I caused him to go into false high-alert mode earlier about his aunt.

Fixing the collar of my over coat, I started off behind him and as we got closer to the picture frame shop, I picked up speed.

A sense of relief filled me as I was able to make it past without being scene until, "Mareesa, Mareesa is that you darling?" that haughty tone sang in my direction.

Hanging my head and stopping on the sidewalk, I knew I had been caught and turned back around, plastering a smile on, "oh hi gran and gramps, what are you doing here?" I asked pretending as if I didn't see them earlier.

My grandmum gave me a meaningful look before stepping down the steps to equal ground with me, "your grandfather and I were just doing a bit of shopping and we haven't seen you in a while" she mentioned raising a brow before continuing, "and who is that man you were walking with, he's coming back this way" she said looking over my shoulder where I turned to see Malfoy steadily making his way towards us.

**000**

I was almost to the apparition point when I turned and realized my host was not following me so I ventured back a bit and realized that she was talking to someone further back at a storefront.

Sighing to myself, I figured I might as well head back but upon closer inspection I was skeptical of who this woman was, surely it couldn't be her grandmother.

Howell and this woman looked completely different; the elder woman was about the same height with golden brown hair that was graying at the edges and an aristocratic expression fixed on her wrinkled face and not to mention she was as fair as my own grandfather Abraxas.

I think that was what was most shocking about it, I mean Howell wascafé au lait, caramel complected women, with an air of mystery about her origin but this lady was your traditional looking old British witch.

Fully curious now, I stepped forward next to the two women and one man starring at me on the sidewalk; two stares of curiosity and one in worry.

Not wanting to be rude I turned on the old Malfoy charm, "good day ma'am and sir, are you friends of Mareesa's?" I asked politely as I half smiled at the older couple.

I think I heard something akin to a growl from Howell before the woman answered, "oh no young man Mareesa is our granddaughter, I'm Marigold Howell and this is Charlie my husband" she clarified with mirth dancing in her crow feet adorned eyes as she extended a dainty hand to me.

Turning up the niceties even more I accepted her hand with a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Draco Malfoy" I addressed to the couple.

Her grandfather simply nodded his head and looked between Howell and me at the same time as his wife did, "Ah Mr. Malfoy, that name sounds familiar but I just can't seem to place it, this old mind takes a while" she said grinning before looking between us again, "So are you two having a bit of an afternoon rendezvous?" she asked seemingly gitty at the prospect.

Howell barely let the question hang in the air before retorting, "no, no definitely not umm…Draco just started working at the shop and we were taking a lunch break" she explained, I guess she had forgotten that it was Saturday and the shop was closed.

To be honest, I was a bit offended that she seemed so repulsed at the suggestion that we were on a date, I mean who wouldn't want to date me, a Malfoy with perfect hair and skin and great…,"Right, speaking of lunch we're having a party tomorrow and we'd be delighted if you and Maressa would come, you seem like such a pleasant young man and I'd like to hear more about you" she said in a tone that obviously meant, 'I'm not asking, I'm telling you'.

Smiling again, I bowed once more to the elderly woman; "We'd be delighted to come Mrs. Howell and I look forward to finding out more about you as well" I finished with a smirk at my fuming hostess.

P.S. A/N: Hi all I just wanted to mention that I haven't been getting much feedback on this story lately so if you guys would like for me to continue it please let me know, thank you.

**Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter for extra incentive:**

"**You know Howell, you're cousin is quite the character" Malfoy started as we continued along in the balmy night.**

"**Why do you say that Malfoy?" I asked curious as to what my demon of a relative had done now.**

"**Oh not much, just that she walked in on me in the loo" he said not turning his head to see my unhinged jaw.**


End file.
